The danger of benzo-a-pyrene is well documented. Benzo-a-pyrene concentration levels at a customer-end user's home, business and the like are not monitored, however. Believed to cause cancer, skin and organ damage and bone marrow depression, benzo-a-pyrene has acute penetration efficiency and once within a human's body, does not dissipate and builds a significant body burden as a function of frequency and level of exposure. While the EPA and various State Agencies may be aware of the problem of benzo-a-pyrene in gas lines, they do not think the reported exposure is of sufficient levels to be dangerous.
In such situation, I find that surprisingly large concentrations of benzo-a-pyrene sporadically occur. Sources of such concentration: dampening effects of the compressor-driven network and multiple customer outlet usage that add to aperiodic loading of the natural gas stream coupled with surprising longevity of the in situ benzo-a-pyrene. As a result, benzo-a-pyrene can flow to appliances in the customer's home, business or the like at sufficient levels to be a health hazard, i.e. exceed Federal and/or State health and safety standards. Moreover, although the original source of the benzo-a-pyrene is in the gas phase, both liquid and gaseous forms can be transported alone or attach to particulates and form the final end-use contamination levels at the appliance to be used.